Fate finds a way
by cheerful-angel57
Summary: A fic for all you SetoXSerenity fans! Pls R & R! oneshot, flames accepted. Just read it to find out! hehe :


**Fate finds a way**

* * *

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu-gi-Oh.

Summary: A fic involving Seto and Serenity as a couple. It's self-explanatory, and a romance fic. Please read and review!

A/N: Hey guys, this is just a simple one-shot fic. I hope you guys like it. Please R & R! Any kind of reviews welcome. Flames accepted, too.

* * *

Seto Kaiba walked down the street, eyeing everything he saw with sharp eyesight.

Then he saw her.

And by her, you know that I already mean the girl called Serenity Wheeler.

She was beautiful, probably 4 inches shorter than he was, and about his age with long chestnut-brown hair that reached even beyond her shoulders, and her delicate mahogany brown eyes glittering in the sun.

He was determined to ignore her, turning his eyes away from her, but his cerulean blue eyes didn't seem to follow his brain's command. They kept still on Wheeler's sister. Oh, how he hated the Wheelers… but he couldn't take his eyes off Wheeler's sister… once the other people knew about it, there will be a mix of different reactions.

To his surprise, she was looking back at him in the same way… with a glint in her eyes like… she was actually _glad _that she saw him.

At least that's how he interpreted it. She was a sight for sore eyes… he had been working so late last night at Kaiba Corp…

He couldn't explain his feelings… suddenly he felt the urge to take her in his arms… then he felt all the bottled-up anger inside him… He was a wounded person. He had suffered so much in the past that he couldn't let go of them. They would be with him forever.

He wished sometimes that he would be like normal people… and he thought that the key to that was to find someone who appreciated him for who he was. The way he was…

And he had sometimes hoped that this girl would change his life. At least, that was in his subconscious self, which he never revealed to anyone but his brother Mokuba. That half of him, which was supposedly considered his good side, never came out anymore. But since his emotions were so conflicting, his subconscious self also picked up a fight against his stronger, moody self.

* * *

Serenity noticed that she and Kaiba were slowly walking towards each other, each one unable to tear their eyes off the other.

She had been contesting in her heart if Kaiba would even give a damn about her, but this time, she really felt the connection. _'No chance, Serenity, remember? He's too arrogant, too smart, and too good for you, Serenity. Remember what Joey told you… Remember how he annoyed you the first day you came to school…' _Serenity's conscience said to her.

'_Follow your heart, Serenity… You can't stand all the pain you endure, every single day you don't say a word to him…' _Another voice whispered in her head.

'_This is so stupid… I'm talking to two voices in my head… and I believe both!'_ she thought wildly. This was getting totally unbearable. She liked Kaiba perhaps only a LITTLE bit, and she knew that he hated her with every fiber of his being.

'_This is ridiculous. Why don't I just ignore him? Why do I have to make such a big deal out of a simple coincidence?' _she cursed herself for being such an idiot. He was just, after all, a human being. But why was her heart beating on a faster pace then usual? It was like she had just run a race, and all the butterflies were in her stomach.

* * *

'_There she is…'_ Kaiba thought, braced for attack.

Her slender shoulders brazed against his. The feeling was so smooth, so natural that he wished that they had brushed against his bare skin. (A/N: Don't get ideas…)

He thought that it would just be uneventful, just as he had hoped… but what happened was something he had expected.

"Hey, Kaiba." She said softly and simply.

He turned towards her, seeing a small, beautiful smile formulate on her face. Her eyes were a soft shade of honey brown, her lips were a bright, cherry-red and her cheeks were rosy pink. He wondered if he was making an impact on her. He couldn't take that beautiful face out of his mind…

He didn't even know if he liked it.

Love sure was strange, if that was what he was feeling.

* * *

She thought he didn't hear her, but then if he did, why would he reply? She was merely a sister of the person he hated most. So that probably meant he hated her too.

She walked slowly past him, wondering if she could endure the pain. Her voice in her head was right, she couldn't bear the times when he didn't even know she was alive.

Did he even give a damn about her?

Love sure was cruel to her. Why couldn't her heart just stop beating all together?

"Hey… S-Serenity." His voice quivered slightly.

She looked up at him. She thought she was mistaking it, but she heard correctly. He responded! And he used her first name too, not her surname like he always did in school.

"Um," she stammered.

"There's no need for words… sometimes there are some things you can't explain." He said quietly. He stared deeply into her eyes.

"Yeah… I guess so. So what are you doing out here?" she asked him, aware of her cheeks starting to redden up.

"Nothing. I stayed up late from work last night. I'm just coming home today."

"Oh, I see. How's Mokuba?" she asked, determined to distract him from getting any ideas, like, God forbid—kissing her… but she would have yielded too if he had…

"Mokuba. Right. He's fine." He said.

They had an embarrassed silence, standing close together.

"Listen, Seto… uh, I mean, Kaiba, I need to tell you something." She finally said, for she couldn't keep her feelings bottled up inside her any longer.

"What?" his voice echoed quietly.

"Well… It's because I can't keep this locked inside me forever… um… it's just… trivial, I know you probably don't want to hear me out." She said, her cheeks flaming red.

"What?" Kaiba repeated, adjusting his collars.

She shoved a loose strand of chestnut brown hair behind her ear. "Um… I… I like you…" she admitted softly, not meeting his eyes. She was damn embarrassed. Why on earth did she say that? Kaiba wouldn't return her love for him anyway…

He tipped her chin up so that she had a clear view of his eyes. "Why did you say that?"

'_What did he mean, why did I say that? I said that because I meant it.'_ She thought but she replied anyway. "It's because… well… I mean it." She said uncomfortably.

Then Kaiba did the strangest thing.

His face was only inches from hers. In a second their lips would meet…

"Listen to me Serenity." He said, his face only an inch from hers, "…There's nothing wrong with admitting that to me…because…" but he wasn't able to finish the sentence, because his lips had collided with Serenity's mouth. They were kissing passionately, on the sidewalk of an oftenly used street, while cars were passing by. Even children had tried poking fun at them from the car windows but they remained unfazed, their lips glued to one another…

Serenity's hands curled up behind his neck and Kaiba's encircled around her slim waist.

"Serenity…" he moaned, kissing her more passionately than the first.

She didn't respond, but she savored every single moment of it, indescribable as it came but she enjoyed every minute of it. She wished that he would never stop.

She just had to face the truth. She loved him.

"I love you, Serenity. I just wasn't able to tell you." He murmured, but once again, Serenity trapped him in another heart hammering kiss.

**-End-**

* * *

A/N: I had to edit this 'cause of the lyrics (this was formerly a songfic.). Anyway, hope you like it! 


End file.
